Happiness Punch
by MeriGo-round
Summary: After Alabasta Nami can't shake the feeling that their captain is behaving differently. She soon realises that this only seems to apply with her around. After growing more and more irritated, she impulsively takes the startled rubber man away to talk things out in private. Nami x Luffy, there's now Lemons!
1. Suspicion

Hey, hey everyone! So I guess because it's common to announce this/give you a heads up: This is my first fic. Not only first one I publish but also my first attempt of writing one, ever. This was supposed to be a very quick, lemony One-Shot, because I had this idea in my mind, but things seem to be playing out differently once you start writing...

This is still not gonna be a very long fic... hell, it's hardly long enough of a chapter to post on it's own, but I haven't quite made up my mind on how to continue from here on and was kinda eager to upload at least some of it already. I hope you enjoy it so far!

As you already know, the characters are Eiichiro Oda's invention, not mine. I simply use them to produce some sweet, sweet smuttiness ;)

* * *

**Happiness Punch**

Chapter 1: Suspicion

"HAPPINESS PUNCH!" Nami exclaimed, opening her towel towards the line of Peeping Toms that had assembled on top of the wall separating the royal men's and women's bath halls. After contentedly beholding the boys toppling off the wall with streams of blood sputtering from their noses she turned around with a happy giggle while giving poor, shocked Vivi a thumbs up.

Now that had been fun!

The fight for Alabasta had been long and exhausting and hard on every one of them. It just felt so good being able to be a little silly and fooling around with everyone again. Just being able to laugh again.

The Straw Hats had left Alabasta behind for a few days now and though on the Grand Line, things had been pleasantly quiet. There had been time for wounds to heal, tension to fade and everyone finally found their way back to their old routines on the Merry-Go and to being their normal selves.

Everyone but a certain raven-haired boy.

Or maybe that was just her imagination?

Nami couldn't tell that anyone else had been perceiving a different vibe from their captain, but somehow she was certain she did. Somehow... distanced or... detached. Maybe he wasn't taking the fact well that Vivi had chosen to part from them? Or maybe it was because of that weird ballet guy he for some reason liked so much? It had been tough on him leaving someone behind who he considered a friend...

Well, he'd be alright soon enough. Afterall Luffy had never failed to bounce back from any hardship, just like the rubber ball he was. And with that the young navigator abandoned her not-so-deep thought and with a sigh she got up from the sun lounger she had been sprawled at. She had been observing the clouds for a while now and decided it was time to inform the oblivious rest that the sails would need some attention considering the changing weather.

At the aft deck before her, that until now she hadn't paid a lot of attention to, she was met with the sight of an (always) sleeping swords man and a chaotic bundle of the three littler pirates. Chopper and Luffy were curious to take a look at Usopp's newest invention while Usopp for his part seemed little thrilled with the idea, convinced they would break something, if he let them get even close. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Upon knowing how hard it was to get Zoro to do _anything_ when he was designated to taking a nap, the mikan-haired girl was left to deal with the noisy trio.

Usopp had his hands occupied holding a struggling baby reindeer up in the air and therefore away from the construction behind him, while using his left foot planted in Luffy's face to shove him away at the same time. Unfortunately for the sniper it was all to no avail, seeing how the captain's rubbery arms could just snake their way around him and towards the invention, no matter how far away his head was being pushed. It was a comical sight to behold and Nami couldn't help but think that she probably had reason to discard her previous train of thought. With the way that three of his his limbs were now entangled with two of his crew mates, finding Luffy "detached" seemed just a little ridiculous all of a sudden. She let a little smile of both comical and actual relief pass her lips before resettling in order to finally get down to business.

"Oi, guys!"

And there it was again...

The navigator in action beheld one boy and one reindeer reluctantly turning their attention to her, not wishing to abandon their play, but nonetheless waiting for further orders... Luffy on the other hand upon hearing her voice seemed to have tensed slightly and then looked at her in a way... well to be exact, he didn't look at her at all.

While explaining the current situation of weather and the position she needed the sails in, Nami couldn't help but find it peculiar how the dark-haired boy did listen, but never seemed to fix his gaze on her. Of course Luffy was not really one to expect attention from as he could get distracted by anything that even pretended to be shiny. That much she knew. Yet, it wasn't that he was distracted and therefore looking at something else. He was simply _not_ looking at _her._

The female pirate had regained the feeling that her captain was behaving in an unusual manner and this time with certainty. And this feeling would just wear on all the way through the adjustment of the sails and later dinner. She had been so sure of Luffy's behaviour before when she had watched him fooling around with the others, that Nami was now facing a somehow disturbing thought. Was Luffy only being distanced with her? The mere thought just didn't add up for her. He was the most forgiving person she knew and even before that would apply, she couldn't for the life of her remember having done anything wrong, anything to change their relationship.

After dinner everyone had gone back to relaxing outside on the Merry-Go. Having left Alabasta quite a while ago, they weren't facing unbearable heat anymore, yet they were still within a warm enough climate to enjoy the evening dawning with the pleasant air of a mild summer night. Everyone seemed to be contently exhausted from an uneventful day as the whole crew was laying low.

Nami stood by the rail, welcoming the feel of warm wind enveloping her cross the salty smell of the sea. If only she were able to switch off her mind for just a second as to truly enjoy this sensation. But she wasn't. And upon this current state she found herself in, it only fueled that resentfulness inside her even more when she glanced over the deck to have her eyes stick with a certain carefree youth sprawled on the wooden floor, obviously from the look on his face enjoying to the fullest what she couldn't. The by now considerably irked young woman didn't even get to stop and think about what she was gonna do once she would reach her destination when she already felt her body on the move.

o-o-o

There was just enough light left to leave Luffy noticing that a shadow was being cast over him. He had been too relaxed by the pleasant almost-night air and the mild rocking of the ship to pick up on the foot steps of his soon-to-be cause of distress approaching, whereas now he felt all of his relaxation sag away as he was taken by surprise by the sudden presence of his unhumoured navigator.

"Na~mi!"

His voice came out unsteady and with a slight hint of fear upon sensing her mood as if it was radiating from her in dark, squiggly rays.

In spite of the dangerous vibe of the situation the teen couldn't help but just for a moment contemplate the physical appearance of the young woman before him. His Nakama was wearing a light yellow neckholder top that, if he hadn't been lying on the floor beneath her, would have provided him with an ample view of her cleavage and the whole of her bare, feminine back. While that sight was left to his memory from the rest of the day, from the angle he was in he could instead let his gaze wander from bare feet in high-heeled sandals along long and slender calves and thies and up to her chocolate brown mini-skirt. Or rather _under_ said skirt, due to her angered stance... Which he didn't. Although, or maybe _because_ he was uncomfortably aware of this view, Luffy awkwardly averted his eyes from his female Nakama, as he had done so often during these past few days. Instead he tried to concentrate on finding out _why _it was that she was hovering over him all of a sudden, causing him so much discomposure.

o-o-o

"What's up?" Nami heard him say, his voice audibly strained to sound casual while his eyes wandered towards a random direction - much to the angered girl's chagrin. Irritated with the currently not only felt but also physical distance between them Nami crouched down beside him, determined to finally figure out what her idiotic captain's deal was. With or without force.

"Listen Luffy, I don't know what I've done, but if you're angry with me you'll just have to spit it out, because I'm done being treated this way!"

"...angry?... treated what way?"

The confusion in his answer sounded sincere. Nami however chose to ignore that fact as she grew even more aggravated upon seeing the boy turn his head away while speaking and even trying to scramble away a little despite the fact that he was still lying flat on his back.

Upon the young woman's sudden closeness, the black-haired teen also began to slightly shuffle his legs uncomfortably.

This she didn't notice.

Nami felt her patience slipping away from her now. She finally reached out to grab Luffy's face and roughly janked his head towards herself, not so gently squeezing his cheeks together, which rendered the protest from the boy now facing her rather unintelligible.

"DAMMIT LUFFY! THEN WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME?!"

The young navigator only realised how her voice had just exploded all over the ship, when she felt the eyes of the rest of the crew on her and the struggling rubber man beneath her. Well, not all of the crew, thankfully. As usual Zoro didn't care enough to even wake from his nap over the commotion and Robin had kept her composure as well as keeping her eyes on her book. Although a little smile seemed to be playing along her features. It was pretty likely that she had already secretly spawned an eye somewhere around the two long before. The newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates always seemed to be knowing much more than she was giving away.

It wasn't until Nami heard Sanji squiggle towards her general direction from the front of the ship, singing something along the lines of "goddess... Nami-swaaaan! Idiotic... captain... bothering you?" that she decided to take this conversation to another location. She released her death grip from Luffy's face in favour of now clutching her fist into the collar of his vest, dragging the boy behind her as she stomped off. Luffy on his part was reduced to flailing his limbs and whining pathetically as he was violently being removed from the pleasantness of the night air and the safety of the company of his friends, to face an unknown future at the hands of the one person on the Grand Line that could actually strike him with fear.

* * *

You probably already guessed what the problem is, right? ;) Anyway, I've been writing the next part before this one actually, but somehow things didn't turn out anything as planned. By now I've grown quite convinced that this fic-writing thing has a mind on it's own, taking the story to weird places...

In my mind Nami's just gonna go for it because she thinks there's nothing wrong with the two enjoying themselves together. All very nice and simple. But somehow I always come to get her emotionally involved, leaving her in doubt if she's in love and making her (for my taste) a little whiny... If you have any preferences on which one of the stories you'd like better, I'll appreciate suggestions :)


	2. Realisation

I've never actually expected to have someone comment on my first fic within just one day. Thank you guys so much, you really got me a little excited! I always thought people only say that to fish for reviews, but it really does help with the motivation ^-^

Anyway, here's the next chapter which (again) kinda took on a life of it's own and was never meant to actually be a whole chapter when I started it. I hope it meets your expectations nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter 2: Realisation

Nami ruggedly shoved the protesting boy over the doorstep and placed herself between him and the still open door of her room, arms crossed before her chest. It almost seemed as if she was challenging him to just _try_ and escape, only to make him see what would happen if he did.

Luffy did not try.

He was pretty certain that he didn't need any enlightenment on what her reaction to that would be.

Content upon seeing him obedient for now, Nami relaxed her stance a little and then turned to close the door behind her. The raven-haired boy was just standing there in the middle of the cramped room. If he avoided looking at her now, she could definitely target the issue spot-on. So all she had to do was... _WHAT THE HELL?! _

Nami couldn't believe her eyes. That sneaky little bastard had just reached behind his neck to where his straw hat was hanging from a thread and was now placing it on is head, the brim of the hat shadowing and therefore covering his eyes in a familiar manner. If he wasn't planning on giving a very serious Captain's Order or kicking someone's sorry butt within the next few minutes, this action had just been a new attempt of not having to spar with her.

_AS IF, RUBBER BAND! _

If Luffy had been planning on keeping his distance this way, it had been a ridiculously bad move. immediately the infuriated woman nullified the physical distance between them and roughly shoved the hat from his head, back to where it had hung before. She then put the tips of her fingers underneath his chin to prevent any possible attempt of him looking into another direction but straight at her. Nami felt him tense a little at her touch.

_Was he afraid that she was gonna punch him? Well... he was damn right to be afraid!_

This time she didn't have an actual grip on his face, on the contrary it was just a light touch in utter contrast of her previous action, which just made the gesture that much more menacing. Mostly since it was combined with the fact that she now strained her voice to sound exceedingly calm. In order to avoid _any_ misunderstanding, Nami moved in a little closer until her face was mere inches from Luffy's as she began to speak.

"It's not gonna go down this way, Luffy. You're not gonna weasel your way out of this while hiding underneath your hat. You _are_ going to explain to me why you won't look at me and you _are_ going to _look at me _while you do. We're Nakama, you owe me that much."

Luffy, with no place to go, was now looking her straight in the eyes; defiantly.

_Was_ that defiance?

Nami could never really tell what was going on in that rubbery brain of his. This time was no exception.

She finally released her prey and slumped down on a chair behind her. Luffy wasn't going anywhere without her permission. The message had come across. Knowing that she was definitely in command of the situation now, the mikan-haired woman felt a whole new world of patience arise within her. All she had to do was wait and see how long it would take him to crumble.

"The anchor is dropped, there's no navigation business that needs my attention."

Confidently she put her arms up over her head and stretched to get comfortable in her seat.

"I've got _aaall night,_ Captain."

o-o-o

To say that Luffy had been startled by Nami's bold attack would have been an understatement. All of his Nakama were very cautious with the straw hat that meant so much to him and for her to lay a hand on it this way...

He simply _knew_ he was screwed.

Until today Luffy hadn't even been aware that his actions towards his navigator had been troubling her this much. He wasn't even always fully aware that he was _doing_ them. How was he supposed to explain something to her that he didn't really understand himself?

With the angered girl holding his chin the way she did, making him look at her and daring him to do otherwise, he really had no alternative but to obey. The touch was almost gentle and it sent a faint shiver down his spine. The fact that this had been a pleasant shiver as opposed to one out of fear, he never realised. Besides, the situation got him more than uncomfortable either way. He was rarely allowed in this room so it was somewhat foreign, which left the high-ground to his_ already_ rather scary 'opponent'. And there was this smell... it smelled of her. Although the room had nothing on the scent that crept to his senses now as Nami proceeded to draw closer until he could almost feel her breath on his face when she spoke to him in a threateningly calm manner. There was the scent of the salty sea and fresh air cross sweetish shampoo and her beloved mikans. It was unique.

Her odour was clouding his thoughts, or so it seemed to him, and in addition to everything else he couldn't help but feel like he kept gawking at his Nakama in a way that he shouldn't. First at the feminine contour of her bare back, which was when he had decided to block his view with his hat. Now that he was forced to face her, at the soft pink of her lips. The teenage boy noticed this foreign sensation swell inside him again, along with an unusual warmth creeping to his face and below his waist. Awkwardly he tried to fix his gaze on her eyes in order to divert the feelings that she seemed to provoke in him, determined to concentrate fully on getting back in control of himself.

He did however, just as his Nakama had asked of him, let his eyes follow her now even when she suddenly withdrew and let herself fall back on a chair. She was right after all, he _did _owe her that much. Unfortunately this act of kindness resulted in all of his concentration being shattered once again when he observed the girl lift her arms to stretch and unwind her delicate form enticingly.

o-o-o

Although his face was still many shades of blank, Luffy was finally looking at her. Nami felt a little content when her mind confirmed the progress they had made, granted though that he still seemed rather tense but at the same time started fidgeting a little in time with her last comment.

_Good! He probably realised that he'll be bored out of his mind, if he's going to be stuck here all night._

It was obvious that her captain was starting to grow uneasy, which she took for a sign that he was probably pondering whatever it was that he wasn't telling her. Upon his subtle movements an idea began to grow on her. If he still wasn't going to talk, maybe his body language would tell her _something. _ The young woman fixed her gaze at the nervous boy before her, letting her eyes wander over the anxious youth to fully contemplate his current bearing and hoping to be inspired by some kind of clue that would tell her how to proceed from here.

And a _clue_ she found.

_Did he...? **Was that...?!**_

Although it was far from being _fully_-grown, Nami suddenly found herself shockingly aware of a little bulge in Luffy's shorts. One that he himself was obviously only aware of subconsciously judging by the way his hands kept coming up to cover it, but unsteadily crept away again unsure of what to do.

"Luffy... are you... **aroused**?"

The addressee, seemingly thrown from deep thought, now looked at her with a small pout.

"I don't really know what a roust is Nami, but I don't appreciate you calling me names... even if you're angry."

Nami wanted to facepalm. Hard.

"I'm _not _calling you names, I was asking you a question!" Was he actually as oblivious as to not know what 'aroused' meant?

"Oh. Then what's the question?"

A sigh. "Aroused is a feeling, Luffy. You know? When you're getting _excited._" She emphasised the last word suggestively.

The boy seemed to consider her words for a moment but soon looked at her sceptically.

"I'm not really excited right now, you know..." the next part came out sulky and almost inaudible "...with you holding me hostage and all..."

Which didn't prevent Nami from hearing it, nonetheless.

"LUFFY!" she scolded.

Nami got up now. She wasn't sure if her hunch was right, but somehow relaxing and gloating at the nervous mess before her while waiting for him to break didn't seem all that fun anymore. Or appropriate for that matter. She walked two steps to stand by the table and leaned against it, her hands on the wooden surface behind her for balance. In this position she was facing Luffy back at eye level. His navigator proceeded to talk calmly and slowly now and this time Luffy could not detect that aura of danger mingled in the act. In fact her features seemed to grow a little soft.

"I'm talking about that feeling when you get all tingly inside and you have a certain _urge. _And then there's... well, _that._" With a vague gesture of her hand the girl uncomfortably hinted at his nether regions.

o-o-o

Luffy couldn't believe it. Did Nami know what this feeling was that had been troubling him these past few days? Now that he thought of it, he did feel an urge. Although he couldn't quite figure out of which nature. Still, for the first time since these new sensations had taken over his body he was relieved and felt that he could relax even while being around the cause of his misfortune. If Nami knew something, then maybe it wasn't that much of a deal telling her about it. Maybe she could even explain to him what was going on - and how to make it stop.

o-o-o

"Yes Nami, that's it!" he exclaimed, nodding his head excitedly. "If that's what the word means then I'm definitely eroused!"

She didn't even bother to correct his mistake. Nami was too startled by the boy's sudden change of enthusiasm when he so suddenly blurted out a statement this utterly embarrassing with a huge grin plastered on his face. Was that the same guy who had been acting all reserved for the past week up until just a minute ago? Only Luffy could pull off a mood swing of this proportion...

She soon noticed his expression change to a slightly more serious one.

"I've been feeling this 'eroused' thing ever since Alabasta and I don't like it one bit! You have to tell me how to get rid of it!"

"It's **a**-roused, Luffy and... wait, you don't like it?" Now that was something she had not expected to hear. From anyone. Ever.

Luffy looked at her in confusion. "Of course not" he stated simply. "It's making my heart beat fast and then I'm unable to concentrate. I've never had this kind of feeling and to be honest..." his face reflected a hint of frustration "I don't seem to be able to get on top of it. I'm _never_ not in control Nami, so yes, **I. Don't. Like. It!**"

"You seriously never had this feeling before?" Nami seemed to have a rather selective interest in what she had just heard.

"Not that I know of. At least not before..." Luffy stopped mid-sentence, his lips pressed together to a thin line.

"Before...?" Nami coaxed.

The raven averted his eyes once again and didn't seem to intend to answer anymore. As for now, Nami didn't care too much. Momentarily she was awfully busy with her own thoughts.

_Was Luffy serious about never having been aroused before? For goodness' sake, he was 17 years old... he should be boiling over with hormones._

She had to admit though that at times she had caught herself even suspecting that her captain might be asexual. Anyway, that had been _before _streams of blood had erupted from his nose all over the wall of the Alabastian royal bath house. In her opinion that reaction had been more than enough to prove her suspicion wrong.

"Before..."

"... before..."

While the words still reverberated inside her head, Nami was struggling to embrace the fact that she had just answered her own question.

* * *

So yea, this doesn't even contain any of what I had already written before, yet. I was actually just gonna write a very short passage to be able to get to that script, but it turned out rather difficult to wrap up the whole Nami figuring out what's going on part, when Luffy was still supposed to keep shut about it. I decided to post this as another chapter after all, to keep the chapters about as long as the first one, plus I kinda liked the idea of having that last sentence introduce a break :p

Another problem that gets me a little concerned is keeping Luffy IC when the whole plot is based on something as out of character for him as being flustered. I kinda feel like that the control-loss thing was a good solution for that. Hope you liked it, too.


	3. See-saw

Third chapter! And already 13 reviews in so few days! Thanks a lot to all of you! Also special thanks to JanieZ and sempai-sama for your opinion on the things that I've been insecure about. I hope you'll like the way I decided to portray Nami.

This finally is the chapter that I had originally started out with when I first wanted to do this as a one-shot. Although there's not much of the chapter left the way it was. Anyway, I'm really satisfied with the way it turned out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: See-saw

Nami was in a state of shock when the realisation dawned on her. She had shoved her naked, very female body into the face of a man who was indeed attracted to what he saw, yet didn't know why it was that he felt that way.

At said action she had only thought of it as a prank, a pretty funny one, too, considering the faces of each and every one of those perverts. And not to mention as a way of charging the embarrassed bunch for some Beri while she was at it.

She hadn't considered the possibility that Luffy would yet be unaware of the female body and as a consequence not be able to sort out what her actions had made him feel. Defeatedly the navigator now couldn't get around admitting anymore that it _was_ her own fault that lately the boy had been lost and confused around her. He wasn't being a jerk, he was feeling overpowered by his libido so he had simply been avoiding stimulation. Or something along those lines. It really was strange seeing Luffy not knowing how to handle something for once.

But thinking about that really didn't help with the predicament Nami now found herself in. If anything it made her more frustrated that she had carelessly imposed this whole new world on their until then blissfully-ignorant captain. She had risen questions in him that he had no answers to and she would have considered it pretty unfair to just send him off all left in the dark, mostly if he _disliked_ it that much. Nami turned a little bitter at that last thought.

"I know why you feel this way."

"I knew it!" Luffy sang relieved. "You even have a word for it after all!" He gave her his trademark smile.

"But I don't know how to 'get rid of it'. You will have to figure out how to get in control of this yourself."

He didn't even care to hide his disappointment. "How am I supposed to do _that_ if I don't even know what's going on?" the boy whined.

"I'll explain everything to you. Afterall this is my fault for attacking you with that Happiness Punch, _isn't it_?" The emphasis she put on that last part sounded malicious and it induced the impression that she was actually expecting an answer from him. Maybe she just wanted to confirm her responsibility on all of this.

Luffy flinched slightly. How had she _known_? She was probably gonna hit him for that...

"Un" he affirmed cautiously, preparing for whatever was gonna follow upon his confession and surprised when she didn't seem mad.

Nami let out a sigh. She had her answer and now there was no turning back.

But how was she gonna pull this off? She really was less than in the mood of giving a sexual education lesson to what was supposed to be a grown young man. How much did (or did he not for that matter) know anyway? Where was she even gonna begin?

Somewhat embarrassed of the situation she tried to think of a way to phrase her question without having to dive right into the matter.

"Luffy, do you know... " she stopped and thought for a second "For example, do you have any clue for what reason Sanji behaves differently around girls the way he does?"

The boy tilted his head a little in confusion and shrugged. What did that have to do with anything?

"He probably just likes girls better. Some people say that girls are generally nicer than boys..."

Nami sighed a little at the realisation that he was probably oblivious to an extent that was beyond belief. She pondered over how to go on about her explanations if she actually had to start from scratch, when Luffy suddenly tilted his head to the other side, his face crunched up contemplatively.

"... although that can't be it. He's treating you differently, too and you're totally violent!" he let out bluntly.

"**Why you little...**"

Nami felt her eye twitch at that comment, fighting the sudden and very strong urge to kick that imprudent little imp's ass, determined that she would _not_ add reason to his cause.

Her fist on the other hand had obviously decided that it simply wasn't worth the pain as it thundered down on Luffy's head practically of it's own accord, sending the (for whatever reason unexpecting) boy face-down to the wooden floor. The hurting pirate got up into a squatting position right away, whimpering and holding the bump on his head with both hands and then looked up at his navigator practically screaming _"SEE?!"_ through the huge pout on his face. Yet, he had obviously learned enough from the previous happening as to not actually voice it out.

After a few moments of whining he let himself drop back and pulled his legs up until he was seated cross-legged on the floor, his hands grasping his ankles. Luffy stared ahead with his often applied vacant expression that had a slight hint of disappointment now tinting it. Whatever this thing was that had his feelings in an uproar, Nami wasn't gonna explain it to him anymore. She was pissed at him.

_Now what?_ his thoughts managed to put together just before his mind went into yet another state of blank.

...

**"If you didn't know about any of this then why did you look over the wall in the first place?!"** he heard a certain violent type of girl yell at him, which snapped him back into place.

He had truly been expecting for her to storm off, just like she usually did after she had beaten one of them up. The boy now looked up at her with his eyes wide as a testimony to his surprise of her sudden outbreak.

"Dunno" Luffy then said simply and nodded his head in determination as he decided that this answer what pretty accurate.

Finding her still in place must have given him an unhealthy boost in confidence.

Nami clenched her fist as she was on the verge of hitting him again. She had swallowed her pride and embarrassment in order to try and explain to him what he couldn't figure out by himself and now all _she_ got for an answer was _that_?! The mikan-haired girl cringed a little upon realising how much his answer had affected her. But why? Wasn't that _exactly_ the answer she had expected from her idiotic captain?

Luffy, oblivious to the imminent danger and after mulling this over for another while just added "everyone else was doing it..."

Even though she had known that he would say something like that, Nami felt an odd sense of disappointment arise within her. She didn't know why she would be disappointed or what she had maybe been hoping for, but she was certain that she didn't wanna hear any more explanations on how insignificant her presence had been to the boy's actions back then.

"...it looked fun."

Oh, how she would have liked to tear him a new one for his ignorance. But still, upon hearing the word "fun" Nami's fist unclenched and she felt an almost comical feeling of resignation wash over her. This was just _so_ Luffy, she thought to herself. She couldn't even tell anymore why she had redirected the question at him in the first place. Of course he had just been swept along by the commotion caused by everyone else. This was Luffy after all, what else could she have been expecting?

Now that she had cooled off a little, Nami decided to sit down with the boy so they could finally get this over with. If they were gonna do this whole bees-and-flowers talk, she wanted to be at eye level with him. Although the ground looked really uncomfy... and cold... and knowing the guy this was probably gonna take a good bit of a while.

"Let's sit down on the bed, Luffy" she sighed, as she held out a hand to him. "I'll try to explain to you what you want to know."

Of course they could have sat down on the chairs by the table, but Nami felt like that would have changed the atmosphere of having a talk too much into _having a talk_. It would probably feel businesslike and distanced and this wasn't a topic to be all clinical about.

The raven-haired boy now smiled at her thankfully again as he took her hand and lifted himself up. Then they both let themselves fall onto the bed with a dull _thudd_ sound, Nami sitting with her legs to one side and Luffy again cross-legged, when the navigator thought she heard her captain mumble something.

She directed her look at him curious of what he might have to say, taken a little by surprise when she found the boy looking down and, if she wasn't imagining things, a little flustered.

"Hm?" she encouraged.

"Also... I _wanted_ to see you."

That was when she was thrown... what was he getting at? Was he _still_ answering her question from before?

"For some reason I had liked it when I saw your body on Bon-Chan"

Nami cringed in irritation at the memory.

"And after that I had kinda been wanting to see... well... " he shifted uncomfortably "your body on _you_."

Now that had come out a little more comical than he was probably aware of. But if it hadn't been the case before, this time Nami could clearly see that Luffy had a nice shade of red by now and she felt her own blush follow as soon as she grasped the meaning of what he had just told her.

She didn't think she had ever seen her captain blush before or being timid for that matter. Which on her part made her feel obligated to let him know that saying all of this was ok. Plus she _did_ feel a little flattered. It wasn't even a fully conscious action, but she slowly reached out to take his hands out of his lap, now holding them in hers.

"That's really sweet of you, Luffy."

Somehow this whole thing didn't seem too bad anymore...

"Why?"

His response came out plain and sincere.

Nami felt irritation bubbling back up inside her as she now began to squeeze his hands a little in frustration, fully aware that she had been doing an awful lot of mood flips today due to a certain nescient dimwit sitting across from her, asking stupid questions.

o-o-o

Luffy couldn't really place the sudden pressure Nami applied to his hands. Nor did he care. He had no idea why, but the touch of her hands on his were a really pleasant feeling. Not only on the body parts themselves, but throughout his whole body. When she had reached out for him his stomach had done a little flip, which gave him a funny tingly sensation that was kinda unfamiliar and he was somehow happy without being able to put his finger on why. He had felt rather anxious just a second ago, when for some reason his face had been getting warmer and he hadn't been comfortable looking Nami in the eyes, but now...

What was that all about anyway? Nami was his Nakama, why wouldn't he want to look at her? Besides, he was never insecure!

And suddenly there it was again. Insecurity rising within him when he felt said girl stop squeezing his hands and then drawing hers back from his, letting her arms fall to her sides with a loud sigh. Unconsciously he started fidgeting a little nervously. Nami sure had been sighing a lot today...

Silence.

Now that wasn't right! Things were just starting to – well, not make sense, nothing made a lot of sense lately - but they were certainly starting to feel nice! Why was Nami drawing away from him _now_?

Luffy gathered all his courage, which was a weird feeling, because usually being straight forward was just a second nature to him and didn't need any courage-gathering. He now reached out for _her_ hands. He grabbed them awkwardly at first but then gently guided them back to the middle between them, following up with a firm squeeze just like she had done to him before. After all he didn't really know a thing (which was why he was here in the first place) so what was he supposed to do, but follow her example?

o-o-o

Nami was taken by surprise when Luffy suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled them back up. This time she was the one who couldn't quite place the squeeze she received. Nor did she care. She had no idea why, but the touch of his hands on hers were a really pleasant feeling. Not only on the body parts themselves, but throughout her whole body. She hadn't noticed him reaching out for them, but when she had suddenly felt his touch, her stomach had done a little flip which gave her this funny tingly sensation that she knew so well and she was happy without being able to put her finger on why _Luffy_ could provoke that in her. She had been so weary of this whole thing just a second ago, when the warmth in her face had ceased and she just didn't feel like even looking at this ignorant moron anymore, but now...

Now she did look him in the eyes. He held her gaze firmly. Nami couldn't find a trace of him being flustered anymore, only determination. Determination that he had always shown whenever he had to stand up to a crisis, determination like the one she always admired so much in him. Right now he had obviously decided on something which, lacking another way to show it, he was trying to transmit through his hands.

It had taken Nami a considerable delay to realise just _why_ it was that he had given her a squeeze, but when she did she felt herself laugh mildly and then gave him a warm smile as she yet again returned the gesture. As she observed Luffy's features relax a little, she couldn't help but wonder...

This topic that had just caused them to work out a solid see-saw of emotions over the last couple of minutes (which almost felt ridiculous to her by now) ... couldn't she just _show_ him what all of it meant? She could tell him about all of it, but she was almost certain that that would hardly be enough to quell his mess of feelings, not to mention his curiosity.

Nami would have never really imagined even considering this before, but now that the mood was just right, she couldn't help but find that her captain was quite attractive. When he wasn't being embarrassing and making silly faces, he was a rather handsome young man. Although he had such a slender form, his body was very well toned and masculine in it's own way. And the love, respect and admiration she felt for him, just like all of them did, didn't they just nicely add up to her cause? Could it be that wrong of her wanting to share something intimate with a person she so strongly felt for for all the right reasons, even if they weren't _in love_? And right now she was just so...

...intrigued...

...

"Luffy?"

He gave her a firm hum of acknowledgement, still holding her hands as well as her gaze.

"You said you had wanted to see me, right?"

"Un."

"Have you ever wanted to... _touch_ me?"

Nami felt heat coming back to her face and caught herself feeling a little deceived, when his expression didn't change.

"Dunno. I haven't thought about that yet."

It was only moments later that his face literally burst into a bright crimson and his eyes widened just a little as he, undoubtably, must have thought about this suggestion _now._

_Damn, he's slow..._ Nami thought to herself while her feeling of deception turned into relief and then self-content. And maybe a little amusement.

Through all of this that look of concentration had been carved into Luffy's face like it was there to stay and Nami couldn't help but wonder what kinds of expressions she would be able to draw from those adorable features, if she followed through with what got more and more present on her mind... and other parts of her body.

* * *

Sooo... there you have it. Still no smut, but we're getting there ;) Anyway, as of Nami I was reading through parts that I had written before, that had her so wound up in self-doubts that she seemed nothing like the strong and independent woman that I think she is, so I cut almost all of it. I think I did pretty well on a little compromise there though. I decided to let the flow of things have her emotionally involved and wonder about her own feelings once in a while, but she's still 'going for it' because she's 'intrigued'. At least for now. I haven't really planned out what's going to be next though.


	4. Touch

Sorry for taking longer this time. I've been in a considerable amount of dental pain these past few days so I was always feeling rather worn out by either that or the amount of pain killers that I had resorted to using. It turns out that wanting to curl up into a ball to hide from the world and my own measly body is not a good source of inspiration.

Anyway, I'm all better and back in the game. And btw. the story has 1k visitors by now, yay ^-^ This chapter turned out way more sensual than I ever had in mind for any of this story... Does that make you curious? Does it? Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Touch

Touching her? At first that question hadn't really caused much of anything inside the boy. Luffy and his Nakama were constantly touching, there was nothing special about that. And then images from the bath house came back to his mind. He had only seen Nami for mere seconds, but the memory was vivid. The curves of her remarkably female body and the moisture of the bath's steam clinging to her soft skin, making it glisten. Touching _her?! _For some reason that seemed like a whole different matter.

"Luffy?"

His mind clicked back into place.

"You want to, right?"

...

"I'm not sure . I think so... How do you know that?"

The question brought Nami back to wondering how to go about this in Luffy's pace. She had agreed to explaining things, so she was going to try and hold up her end.

"Because that's what aroused means" she tried to resume. "It's what makes you feel this way when you look at a girl. Your body is telling you that it wants to touch her."

Luffy looked openly confused now and his self-announced tutor was taken aback a little. Had he not understood?

"_A_ girl?"

That was not the question she had expected. _Was he gay? Then why had they gotten into this argument in the first place!_

"It only happens with you Nami" he clarified, now looking at her like _she_ was the one who didn't know a thing.

Nami was startled. Did that mean... that for Luffy there was more to this than simple curiosity? She tried to put the pieces together carefully. This could really complicate things, if she took them too far. For some reason though the idea seemed to only incite her own desire for her captain. Soon her mind flooded with a thousand thoughts and somewhere within that diluvian floated the consideration that _just maybe_ she wasn't all that detached herself.

Luffy was the man who had so facilely forgiven her betrayal. The man who had protected everything that was important to her and destroyed everything that bound her. Who had climbed a mountain to save her life. If that man considered her someone special, how could she not respond to that? Maybe she really wanted _him_.

Either way, the one thing that she was sure of was that she _wanted_ him. Unfortunately there was something still bothering her.

"Luffy, there's one more thing I need to know."

The young pirate looked at his Nakama quietly as he waited for her to continue.

"Do you still _dislike_ that feeling?"

o-o-o

The question took Luffy by surprise. To be honest, he hadn't really been thinking about that anymore. Ever since they had started holding hands those mystery feelings had indeed been getting stronger, yet he was feeling comfortable. Maybe Nami's understanding for him was giving him confidence that all of this was alright. And whereas he had dreaded the loss of it before, he was now perfectly willing to leave every control to the hands of the girl before him.

Luffy wasn't a man of words though and trying to voice out all of these thoughts would've probably left him ending up babbling. So his brain chose to respond with only three words that he thought would surely enough get across his feelings.

o-o-o

Every constraint was lifted from Nami's mind as she took in her captain's answer.

Three little words that were capable to provide her with all the reassurance that she had needed.

...

"I trust you."

o-o-o

Luffy watched quietly as Nami withdrew her hands from his and reached to undo her sandals which were soon on the ground. She then rose without a word, her now bare feet sliding from sheets to wooden planks, before walking the short distance from her bed to the door. When he observed the mikan-haired woman lock it, a subtle thrill befell the boy. Still, he had said he trusted her and it hadn't been a lie. As she proceeded to walk to the desk to lit a candle, Luffy started fidgeting a little. It only made sense since the room was growing rather dark by now, but honestly, he wished that she would just come back already. Nami hadn't done a lot of explaining yet and Luffy for his part was starting to _die_ of curiosity! (Not) soon enough he watched her turn around and approach the bed once again. When she came to a stop in front of the young pirate he tried to take in her expression, it was one that he had never seen on his Nakama before and frankly, wasn't able to construe.

"You wanted to touch me, right?"

The words sent chills down Luffy's spine. More so as he watched Nami reach behind herself and undo the knot that kept her light yellow top attached around her waist. When the fabric came loose, she lifted her arms to release the tie around her neck, soon allowing the fickle piece of clothing to float from her body and join the sandals on the ground. Her top half was now fully exposed and Luffy felt that urge they had been talking about earlier grow. It seemed to be wanting to draw him closer to her as he wordlessly turned around, tugging his legs from their crossed position in favour of letting them dangle from the bed's side, where he was now facing the girl. He nervously observed as her hands wandered further down and proceeded to slowly slide the brown skirt down her legs and to the floor, to soon mimic the same motion with cream coloured panties.

Luffy felt his head cloud at the sight of the now fully exposed body that was only a foot from his own. There stood his navigator just like he had seen her in Alabasta –and she was perfect. Even though it wasn't _quite_ the same. The dim light made her skin appear more tanned and the flickering flame of the candle had funny shadows dancing over her delicate form. The most significant difference though was that in contrast to that unexpected action back then, this time all of this was gradual. And intimate. And lasting. And there was that faint red covering the girl's cheeks that he was sure hadn't been there back in the bath house. He wasn't fully aware of it, but Luffy's eyes drank up every expression on Nami's face, every curve and detail of her body, until her voice captured his attention once again.

"Go ahead. You can touch anywhere you want."

o-o-o

Nami was surprised when the boy - after a moment of hesitation - went straight for her hands. This wasn't what she had had in mind, although she couldn't help but smile warmly at Luffy's actions. '_Comfort zone'_ she thought amused. The navigator gave him a moment to adjust to the idea and then squeezed her captain's hands in a by now familiar manner before guiding them towards her and placing them on her hips gently. She watched the boy's gaze follow his own hands when she started moving them over her bare form slowly.

"You will probably want to start touching more than hands, if you're trying to learn something new." At her own words Nami stook out her tongue cheekily and directed a wink at the man in front of her who was now blushing furiously.

It didn't take long for her sassiness to wear down though when Luffy gave her a nod of comprehension and she felt hands abandon her guidance to roam her body freely and curiously. Pleasant shivers went through her skin as he ran his fingers upwards along her waist and her sides before resting his hands just above her chest, probably feeling her heartbeat. A few moments later the boy moved further down hesitantly until he finally felt her breasts. He was soon kneading them with caution, all the while sending a stimulating sensation through Nami's whole body without even being aware of it. The girl felt herself grow impatient at the touch.

"Sugoi Nami, it's so soft!" the pirate exclaimed in awe, all timidity out the window.

"Luffy, is it ok if I touch you, too?" The question had to struggle it's way through a pant before leaving her mouth and Nami flinched a little at her own voice as well as the curious look that she received from Luffy in response.

"You want to?" he soon asked rather uncomfortingly dryly.

"Un."

There was an awkward silence until just out of the blue an overly broad grin illuminated the boy's face.

"Then that means that you're eroused too, huh?" he cheered merrily.

Nami felt her face explode into heat. Hearing such a blunt statement stirred up an incredible amount of embarrassment inside her, almost rendering the fact that she was completely naked in front of a fully clothed man insignificant –especially when it was true. That boy was just too simple-minded for his own good!

**"Don't say stuff like that!"**

Needless to say that Luffy was confused. Hadn't she asked him the very same question not too long ago?

Nami tried to force down the discomfort and gently pushed away the hands that were still resting on her body before sliding back onto the bed, the boy in front of her following her motions.

"You can touch anywhere you want" she suddenly heard him mimic her own words and her gaze met an encouraging smile on her captain's face. It was smaller now, yet no less genuine.

Nami didn't hesitate to follow his challenge. She swiftly slid the strap of the straw hat hanging from her captain's neck over his head and proceeded to place the treasured item beside the bed. With the hat out of possible future danger she finally started undoing the buttons that kept red cloth in place to hang loosely from the boy's upper body, while his eyes followed hands once again. When the last button was opened she reached up and slid the trademark vest from his shoulders, softly running her hands down his arms in the process and feeling him shiver lightly at her touch. Nami didn't even spare the red fabric a look when she pushed it from the bed, her eyes glued to the toned chest before her.

o-o-o

Luffy shuffled his legs when Nami placed her hands on his bare belly. He kinda wished that she would take off his pants too. They had been feeling rather constricting for a while now. If he didn't know better, he'd swear they had become smaller. Mystery pants.

o-o-o

The navigator ran her fingers over her captain's abs and chest, enjoying the firmness of muscle underneath her hands, while not forgetting to casually brush over his sensitive sides and nipples along the way to see the boy jump slightly at the unexpected sensations. When she arrived at his neck their eyes met again and the flushed colour of Luffy's face tempted Nami to go further up instead of back down. With one hand she carefully brushed away a strand of black hair to let her fingers run down the back side of Luffy's ear, noting how his features flinched a little at the touch. Then she traced them along his jawbone to soon reach his lips, over which she started to run one finger contemplatively. The boy looked at her with an expression of curiosity as her finger lingered there.

"Close your eyes, Luffy."

o-o-o

The captain of the Staw Hat Pirates didn't know what to expect, yet he did as he was told. He soon noticed a hand on his shoulder and could tell by the light pressure that was induced to it, that Nami was leaning in. Luffy was surprised when he felt her breath on his lips, replacing the finger that had been drawn away by now. His heart clenched a little. She was so close. And just before his mind could move to the conclusion that she was close _and_ naked, his thoughts were cut short as something much softer than fingers began to caress his lips.

o-o-o

Nami felt Luffy first tense, then relax at the feel of the kiss. She loved how soft his lips were. Much softer than she would have expected from a man who was exposed to the raw climate of the sea every day. Maybe that was one of the perks of being rubber. Still the taste of his skin had a hint of salt and she liked it. It was a testimony to their lives together on the Merry-Go.

The kiss wasn't passionate, but gentle. Nami didn't want to startle the boy who kept his mouth still, too unknowing to try and return the gesture. Yet, when she ran her tongue over his lips delicately he seemed to pick up on the hint, parting them just enough for her to slide in. First their mouths' play was still up to Nami solely as she was teasing his lips and tongue with hers, but soon she felt Luffy respond. His early movements spoke of his inexperience, so the girl was surprised when it only took him a short while to adapt and soon take the lead. The navigator wondered if this was his instincts kicking in. Luffy may be naïve at times, but she couldn't deny that he sure was a fast learner. She soon felt arms wrap around her neck and pull her in closer as the kiss grew more passionate and eager at his lead.

When Nami drew back after a not too short while, she felt rubbery arms stretch around her neck, hinting to her that the other didn't quite agree with breaking their kiss just yet.

"This feels good. Why are we stopping?" the voice of the boy confirmed her hunch.

He carried a remotely childish pout now which, frankly, dealt the mood a slight blow. It didn't disturb Nami too much though, knowing all too well that she would be able to fix both, the mood _and_ that face, soon enough.

The orange-haired captive reached up to remove the hands from her neck gently, trying to acquire some space for her to manoeuvre. She leaned in now, placing a hand on the boy's toned chest, carefully pushing him backwards onto the bed while her own body followed his motion.

"Because there's still more –and it'll feel even better" she hummed, feeling his body tense in anticipation at that last sentence.

The young woman beheld the raven-haired boy beneath her contemplatively. She was now hovering over him in a forward motion, one knee propped at his side, the other between his legs. Her prey lay perfectly still and eyed her curiously, waiting for her to take action. His cheeks were flushed and under her hand, still placed on his bare chest to support her, she could feel his elevated heartbeat. Nami grew incited at the sight. Luffy wasn't just a standard a virgin, eager and probably very responsive. He was some kind of uber-virgin who didn't even know the feelings she would be able to provoke in him existed. The thought of the possibilities almost blew her mind and she could feel herself tingle in anticipation like _she_ was the virgin.

In her growing fervour Nami didn't notice when an ice-blue eye dissolved into a rain of sakura blooms, leaving the two to their rather delayed privacy.

* * *

Yup, that's right, _still _not there! And I was so sure of it, too... can't believe there's going to be _another_ chapter before things will finally get going. I just suck so bad at wrapping this up. But yea, I guess you really have to sow limes first in order to harvest lemons. (Wait... what?)

**What else is new? I've seen another author respond to all their reviews in their author's note and I thought that was really neat! I've been wanting to respond to all of you in the reviews section, but it seemed a bit too spammy to me :p So yea, here's a few lines to all of you: **

**clea everlasting:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo continuo! Me encanta tu entusiasmo y de verdad me alegro todas las veces de leer tus mensajes cuando hay un nuevo capítulo =)

**JanieZ:** I'm really thankful you took the time to actually comment on my doubts. The reassurance helped me to go on with the characters the way I felt it was right and you got me to add more emotions than I had originally planned, which I am pretty satisfied with, so thanks for that! Loved the whole "Luffy's too adorable for his own good" thing btw. I have kinda been wanting to include it in the story XD

**sempai-sama:** Thanks to you for sharing your impressions on the story! It's funny how you guys keep calling Luffy adorable, I love it :D Like JanieZ you also helped me to grow more confident in the way I portrayed the two. Also I really enjoy it when you people tell me what parts you liked in particular, it really motivates me and btw. I loved writing those parts you mentioned. I just really had those scenarios all stuck in my mind.

**wolf1910000:** Glad you liked it and thanks for sticking with the story up until now! Writing how Nami started getting into it was a lot of fun. It's what made me think of this story in the first place :D

**soullessblackrose:** Sorry for making you wait, I'll do my best ;)

**dbzgtfan2004:** Funny thing is, LuNa is not necessarily my favourite pairing. I'm glad I can make some fans happy though :)

**Dark Leg Sanji:** Haha, thanks. I actually love portraying Luffy, although I hardly dare to voice out his thoughts. Too much mystery there :p Btw. Are you Indonesian or just interested in the language?

**eprah:** Thanks a lot for taking the effort to write such a detailed evaluation! I don't really consider myself a writer, so it makes me happy to see that my style is considered so well balanced. The way you described Nami from my story is _exactly_ what I was going for. I'm glad to see it got across.

If you found some typos btw. then I would be very happy if you could point them out for me. I kinda belong to the kind of people who care about these things... a lot :p

**snowygirl55:** Me too! ^-^ No really, I wasn't really writing the story at all, it's just writing itself.

**Trunksmybaby:** Glad you _love_ it :) When I first read your review I wanted to comment that there's gonna be _a lot_ more than just kissing! Now I'm glad I didn't do it XD I still can't believe I hardly got them past that in this chapter.

**moulinrouge32: **Really glad you like it so much! And yea, I can really see this happen, too. The dynamics of Nami's and Luffy's interactions was what was probably the most important to me and I'm so happy you seem to be a fan of how it worked out =)

**ricejames:** It really isn't, right? I'm kinda surprised myself :D

**Guest:** She was gonna go for it either way ;)

**Pocky:** I kinda adopted the word "attack" from you, thanks for that one :p

**ellenmedeiros12:** Here's your update, enjoy ;)

**RedVolVo:** Hey, my dad has a red volvo ^^ *gives chapter* Please treat it well, I'm kinda fond of it!

**To those who support me through favs and follows:**

Thanks for your support and it makes me happy that so many of you liked my very first fanfic! I went through most of your profiles to see what kinds of people are my story's fans (*creepy stalker face*). I started this whole thing because I liked the community so much after all... So, nice to meet you I guess ^-^

But I'm gonna stop now or people will think I'm just trying to raise my word count :p


	5. Blind Trust

Why did I ever want to write smut? WHY?! ... oh right, I'm a pervert... This chapter took me an excruciatingly lot of effort though! Almost more than writing in Spanish. Shameless self-advertising: I did indeed manage to write a one-shot! It only exists in Spanish right now, because I needed the practise, but I will upload an English version of it soon enough, so I expect all of you to visit it when I do ;)

And now go ahead and read this damn chapter already! And try not to faint from the strong scent of lemons...

* * *

Chapter 5: Blind Trust

Even though Nami would have loved jumping the boy right there and then, at the same time she didn't want that thrill that his unawareness gave her to fade just yet. Unfortunately it wasn't really possible to proceed from here in an 'innocent' manner. Once again she glanced at that face that was looking up at her, when her gaze trailed off to the end of the bed and an idea crept to her mind. It wouldn't be enough to preserve his innocence, but maybe it would keep him_ in the dark_ for just a little while longer.

Nami leaned forward to reach over Luffy's head and towards the dresser that her eyes had fallen on. The girl was now supporting all of her weight on that one hand on his chest, still she wasn't afraid of hurting him. It wasn't like she was all that heavy, plus Luffy was a _monster_ after all! Unexpectedly the unclothed woman felt herself shiver in excitement at that last thought. The idea of how she was about to take this kind of power over said 'monster' turned her on beyond comparison. She wanted him to truly experience every touch and feel him quiver under her ministrations.

o-o-o

Surely enough Luffy couldn't have cared less about the pressure on his chest. His mind was consumed with the sight of the girl that was now stretching her naked form from his waist over his head. His eyes wandered along the bare, slender frame, soon fixing their gaze on those perfectly round breasts that were hovering only inches above his face. He remembered the feel of them in his hands from only a minute ago and it had the young pirate internally debating the temptation of lifting his head a little to meet that incredible softness mid-air and just bury his face in it. To his own regret though, for once in his life the captain of the Straw Hats wasn't bold enough to go through with his whim, still too foreign to the whole situation.

If her upper body hadn't already been out of reach, Luffy would have almost crashed into that desired place accidentally when Nami finally shifted to move back. She had moved the leg between his to his side, mildly brushing the area between his own legs in the motion. The contact sent a sensation, that Luffy would have probably described as electrifying (if he hadn't been made of rubber and knew what electricity actually felt like) firing from that spot into his whole body, making his head shoot up at the unexpected shock.

Unsure of what just happened, he wondered if he should advise Nami of the mystery feeling, but was cut off before he had the chance when she spoke to him first. She was now straddling his waist, sitting on that same spot that caused the fidgeting boy so much discomposure, although she seemed to consciously avoid putting her whole weight into it. Maybe his navigator already knew more than he was aware of... again.

"Lift your head a little" she commanded softly.

Upon the earlier distractions it was only now that Luffy noticed the newly acquired item in Nami's hand, which was half draped over his own shoulder. He lifted his head according to her request, but soon wanted to protest when she unexpectedly used the dark blue scarf to tie it around his eyes. He really didn't want to give up on the sight of the nude girl's body on top of him that was just so mesmerizing. Instinctively Luffy's hands came up to remove the obstacle, but Nami brushed them away easily.

"Leave it Luffy, I want to show you some things" she tried to conciliate him.

"How are you gonna _show_ me stuff, if I can't _see_?!" the boy whined childishly in response.

"You don't need to see. I want you to just feel right now."

Luffy couldn't help but grow a little nervous at that last statement. Feel _what_? She wasn't going to hurt him, right? This was Nami after all, his Nakama, she would never hurt him! Then he cringed as various memories of his navigator beating him to a bloody pulp crept into the pirate's mind, including a fist on his head that had happened not too long ago. Maybe that first argument was just a little invalid...

The now sightless boy's thoughts were cut short when he felt the woman straddling him shift, rubbing that certain spot again in the process. Then her hands were guiding him to lift his arms over his head and at the sheer gentleness of her actions Luffy remembered how this situation was so entirely different from their usual way with each other. Nami wasn't going to hurt him. He just knew that she was taking this seriously, tutoring him, being patient with him. Finally that (now literally blind) trust washed over him again and he allowed himself to relax into the girl's touch, shutting out all the thoughts along with the want to see, to do her the favour and "just feel".

Luffy knew physical contact, he was a considerably physical person. He knew what it felt like to be beaten up and to wrestle, he knew what it felt like to boisterously hug someone, to thoroughly wrap his rubbery limbs around someone (usually against their will), to fall asleep while leaning on someone and even to collapse into comforting arms, like that time when he had beaten Kuro. But he had never been this sensitive to anyone's touch before. And never so utterly aware of it.

Nami had started by drawing little circles into both of his palms with only one finger, making him shockingly aware how his hands were a little ticklish - and he had never even known. Then he felt her running her fingers down the up-facing undersides of his arms, slowly and unbearably gently, with only a hint of a touch. Again it tickled a little when she stopped at his sensitive crooks, drawing little circles once more before moving further down. When those hands reached his shoulders, his arms felt almost exposed at the loss of the touch and his skin was still tingling as if it was desperately clinging to the missing sensation.

It was when the girl finally removed her hands completely, that Luffy started to grasp why she had covered his eyes. Nami had run her hands over his body this evening before and it had been nice, but while concentrating on following her every move, it had been nothing close to what he was experiencing this time. However, that wasn't even the point. It was that now, that he couldn't feel her hands anymore nor see her actions, what was even more exciting than the touch itself, was the anticipation. Involuntarily his body maintained an incredible tension while awaiting any sign of where those stimulating touches would come down next. Like a mixture of the unknown at the beginning of a new adventure and the sharpening of his senses during a fight. It was thrilling!

When next the excited young pirate felt her breath on his ear, he was taken by surprise. Luffy had been prepared for _hands_, but not that. Finally there _was_ a hand coming up, cupping the opposite side of his neck, just before he felt what he believed to be Nami's tongue ghosting along the side of his ear, soon using a little more pressure and once in a while a gentle nibble of the teeth. The blindfolded boy was first startled at how sensitive he seemed to be to the sensation and instinctively tried moving his head away. But as if it had been expected, the hand on his neck inhibited his intentions, exposing him fully to the sensory manipulation. Some of the more distinct impressions made his stomach clench and then flutter somewhere between pleasant and vigorously and to his own surprise he found himself tense and gasp slightly at those moments.

He started wondering how Nami knew all those things about his body that he didn't; and when he felt her moving further down his neck, torturing soft skin with her lips and tongue and teeth while running both hands over his chest ominously, Luffy waited almost anxiously for whatever was going to follow.

o-o-o

Nami just loved how responsive her captain turned out to be. The blindfold had been a fantastic idea! Luffy had finally stopped analysing the new situation and was now fully receptive to her every touch and every reaction of his own body. And the girl on top of him didn't hesitate to take full advantage of that.

She was soon exploring every bit of his upper body, varying from gentle caresses throughout the general area to punctual manipulations of erogenous zones. Sometimes she would build up the change gradually, sometimes she would just dart to sensitive spots without a warning, making the sightless boy jump at the unexpected intensity and twist his body with a breathy moan. Alongside her actions Nami rubbed her groin against his carefully in a way that it would seem like it was just a side effect of her movements, while she was secretly attending to what she knew -though he didn't- was his most urgent need. And every time that she grinded herself into him with a little more pressure, it would earn her a startled groan from the unsuspecting boy, his features flinching in a way that she could tell even through the blindfold.

After a few minutes of the torturous play she had easily worked the excitable virgin into a state of laboured breathing and writhing underneath her and Nami reveled in how his whole body and every sound that escaped his throat, reflected every sensation that the boy was taking in.

When Luffy was soon starting to shuffle his legs and hips unconsciously, the mikan-haired woman decided that it was time to finally take things a step further. She lifted her hips from his and scrambled down a little, all the while running her hands downwards his shivering chest and abs in a foreboding manner. When she finally reached his shorts, Nami slid the tips of her fingers underneath the brim to run along it for a moment before eventually starting to undo the button and zipper.

From the corner of her view she saw Luffy lift his head as if to see what was happening and she realised how he was a little tense and possibly uncomfortable. Usually around the ship Luffy would probably be running around naked all day, if the others, including herself, didn't have some urgent objections to that. But now that he was so exceedingly hot and bothered and didn't even know what that meant, he seemed a little more cautious about any attention below his waist.

The young woman proceeded to gently slide the denim piece of clothing down the anxious form anyway, making the raven boy throw back his head and gasp harshly at the friction of the rough textile. Nami was a little surprised when she was already met with the sight of his weeping erection, soon realising that Luffy was going commando. At first she felt a little deceived, since she kind of liked the part where she would be teasing through the thin cloth of the guy's boxers. Soon though her mind grasped how much this was just purely, typically _Luffy_ and the girl felt her stomach flutter a little at the thought...

... and then couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, that the clueless boy was so utterly 'well prepared'. She just hoped that he hadn't heard that. It was an imaginably bad moment to have someone break into laughter - especially for a man.

As a matter of fact Luffy had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, as Nami found his size quite impressive. Not to mention the fact, that his dick was (probably painfully) hard by now and just oh so tempting. Unconsciously the navigator started rubbing her legs together a little before completely freeing her captain from his pants and discarding them uncaringly. The boy underneath her though shifted uncomfortably at the loss of his last piece of clothing, even when he had only had two to begin with.

"Wait! Nami!... I'm not sure- "

"Don't worry Luffy, I'm just evening the score" Nami soothed his concern. "I've been missing my panties for a good while now, remember? An eye for an eye" she taunted; and then smirked when his eager erection twitched at the mention of her lack of panties.

It seemed that the navigator's attempt to make this step appear something rather unspectacular was a success, as the boy relaxed again upon hearing her words.

While she was waiting a little to make sure Luffy was ready, Nami took a moment to contemplate the sight of her excited captain. His whole skin was flushed and glistening slighty in the dim light of the candle, as he was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, his chest heaving as he was breathing heavily. With the blindfold still blocking his sight, the boy's gaze was directed to the ceiling, his mouth opened slightly and underneath his hands that were lying by his sides, the sheets were wrinkled, indicating how he had clung onto them every now and then. Further down stood his ardent arousal, throbbing and even more flushed than the rest of his body, forlornly awaiting some consideration.

Soon Nami's patience was strained and she made to pick up where she had left off. She spread his legs a little to position herself in between and leaned down to lick and kiss Luffy's stomach while letting her fingers trail up and down his inner thighs, both of which made the boy shudder and pant fiercely. For another while the orange-haired girl teased and caressed sensitive skin, all the while carefully avoiding that one place that was so desperately needing her attention. It didn't take long until Luffy started bucking up his hips, instinctively searching for any kind of friction. Still, Nami would only allow herself to 'accidentally' graze that spot every so often - just to utterly ignore it again afterwards, while eliciting more and more desperate moans from the shivering boy who was soon at his limit.

"Hah... Nami, please...! ...Aah... I need... ... _something!_"

o-o-o

Luffy wasn't sure what to feel anymore. It wasn't that he didn't like what Nami was doing to him – in fact all of this felt incredible! But quite contradictory to that he was desperately craving some kind of _relief_. Because, if all that these feelings were supposed to do was to increase steadily with no end to it, he was sure he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. And his instincts were screaming at him that there was _something_ still missing.

Even though he couldn't see it, when Nami openly trailed one finger along the entire length of his shaft for the first time, which sent an almost painful sensation raging through it and made him jolt harshly, Luffy finally got fully aware of the actual change that had happened to his dick. Obviously he hadn't been _completely_ unaware before. He had noticed a little bit of growth down there once in a while ever since that first encounter in the bath house - this evening had been no exception. However, it had never been like _this_ before, at least from what he could tell by her touch.

Luffy was by no means a timid person. Usually around the ship he would probably be running around naked all day, if the others didn't always have some seemingly urgent objections to that - for whatever reason. However, he earnestly would have never imagined that he would at some point wholeheartedly enjoy having someone actually _grab_ his dick. It seemed that Nami was just always a step ahead of him... Because, when he felt his Nakama wrap her whole hand around his shaft all of Luffy's previous concerns were instantly shattered - and gone to the wind for all he cared. If anything he probably didn't have enough blood left in his brain for thoughts anyway. The sudden warmth and pressure around his cock felt excruciatingly good and when in addition that hand started moving, that unbearable urge that had been tormenting him, suddenly got shockingly... bearable. _Desirable_ even!

He allowed all of these amazing feels to wash over him now, pleasure creeping into every part of his body as the girl seemed to be lifting away parts of his tension with every upwards thrust of her hand. And then he felt something else attend to his throbbing member, something that reminded him a shockingly lot of what he had felt on his ear before. But having Nami do such a thing was completely unimaginable. Even more than the idea of having her taking his dick in her _hand _to begin with. Besides, it didn't matter really, because whatever it was it simply felt incredible! Soon Luffy couldn't have cared less about how his body was writhing involuntarily in time with different kinds of attention to his cock, or how scandalous sounds were now streaming freely from his mouth. He was hardly even aware of it.

o-o-o

Nami was incredibly pleased with the whimpering, panting mess that she had created. She had exhausted his limits so much, she was surprised he had been able to hold out for so long at all. For now she was still only licking the sensitive head, while pumping the rest of the shaft with her hand, but the aroused woman grew increasingly impatient to finally make the boy explode. Again Nami was thankful for the blindfold. If Luffy had been startled by having his pants taken away, seeing his cock being swallowed would have probably made the poor guy faint at the scare.

She moved her hand away from the pulsing member to pin down Luffy's hips that had been bucking up impatiently in time with her thrusts, when once more the girl had him looking up in spite of the blindfold, probably to object to these latest actions. However, the raven was forced to throw his head back onto the bed almost immediately with his spine arching up to the opposite direction as Nami suddenly deep-throated him in one go, making his almost-protest morph into a coarse scream in his throat.

"AAAaaaahh! NA~MIII! ... **what are you-?** OH GOD!"

Instantly Luffy's arms flew up to where he believed to find the girl's shoulders, in a futile attempt to stop the sensory overload that made his head spin.

Nami for her part found speaking rather difficult right now, since she wasn't planning on surrendering her mouth's claim any time soon. So her only answer was to reach for his hands that were shoving at her weakly. She moved them away and then pinned down Luffy's wrist by his sides, not too roughly, but with determination. Neither of them had the illusion that her captain couldn't break free if he really wanted to - but the message was clear. There was nothing left to do for Luffy, but desperately clutching his fists into the sheets beneath him as he was forced to endure the girl mimicking her hand's earlier motion with her mouth, making him tremble furiously.

Quickly Nami picked up the pace, she had already tortured him more than enough. Alongside the steady rhythm she swirled her tongue around the hot organ, sucked at the sensitive tip, cautiously grazed him with her teeth every so often, all the while contentedly drowning in the lecherous cries that left the boy's throat.

It didn't take long when suddenly, with Nami still pinning him down, he twisted his hands around to now cling onto her wrists rather than the blanket. His whole body stiffened as he erupted violently and his voice exploded into ecstasy. Nami couldn't avoid taking the first shot in the mouth, but then jerked away leaving Luffy to fire the rest of his seeds onto his belly and chest while his body was jolting at every harsh wave of his orgasm.

When the boy finally collapsed into a rubbery heap, Nami let her eyes feast on the sight. Luffy almost appeared to be melting into the sheets, which didn't seem too far fetched considering his devil fruit powers, while uttering some unintelligible line of disbelief and bliss with the blindfold still in place. He was sweaty and filthy and panting - and plain out gorgeous! And it took her every will to fight down the urge to just lie down on his soiled chest and kiss that adorable grin that was attached to his afterglow.

* * *

I was kinda surprised how I wasn't nearly as straight-forward as I had thought myself to be when writing smut. Apart from that, well... I guess I'll rather leave the comments to you guys :p

Oh, yea... when I was proofreading, my playlist suddenly came up with "fooling mode" from Naruto (don't even know where I got a Naruto soundtrack from) just before Luffy was reaching his climax! xD You should really try that too, the song's on youtube :p

**And wow, so many reviews for the last chapter only! I'll try making it shorter this time, but here's some reponses:**

**Mugiwaranoluffyrocks:** Aren't you a bit young to be reading this story? Nah, just kidding :p I'm not one to judge - when I was your age I made my (also underage) brother buy yaoi for me at the store he was working at xD Thanks for your support!

**soarath: **Neither does mine, so I truly feel for you... Hope this chapter was living up to your expectations. **  
**

**Trunksmybaby: **To be honest, I don't think I would have given a lot of consideration to writing any kissing 'scene' at all if it hadn't been for you! And yea, I think it should be easy to follow this story, after all it took me 5 chapters to get half through what was planned as one xD Again, thanks for your love ;)**  
**

**wolf191000: **Thanks to you, too. Your remark about Nami making Luffy_ experience_ things actually made me focus a little bit more on Luffy's view (uhm yea... 'view'..) in this chapter. Hope it was Arousing as well ;)**  
**

**sadbird: **Wow, it feels kinda special that I got to pop your straw hat... Mostly since it's my first time, too xD I'm really glad you're happy with the choice though! Love the enthusiasm and thanks for your support :)**  
**

**clea everlasting: **Haha ¿Estabas demasiado emocionada para hacer el log-in antes de comentar? ^-^ ¡Como siempre muchisimas gracias por tu entusiasmo! Me haces sentir como si fuera una diosa de la escritura xD**  
**

**Pocky: **A fellow pervert! Love the comment :D**  
**

**sempai-sama: **Actually it was 1k _visitors_, so I was rather pleased with that, but thanks for the faith your have in the fic :) Right now we're at 2k visitors and good as 5k views!

Thanks a lot for mentioning your favourite parts from the chapter, it makes me really happy! I was actually wondering, if I got anyone with the "I trust you" part :D You're a Luffy fan, too, right? My favourite part was when he asked her if she's aroused and later mimicked her words ^-^ Of chapter 4 that is. (I hope I'm entitled to having a favourite part even when I'm the author :p)**  
**

**JanieZ: **Same here, finals really are a bitch... I should actually be writing papers instead of fics xD Thanks for your opinion, I'm honestly really satisfied with the way it turned out myself, even when I've never planned it like that. Funny thing is, that this chapter almost felt 'rushed' to me, when it's the longest so far. I would have liked to describe way more impressions, mostly on Luffy's part. But at some point it was kinda starting to interfere with the flow.**  
**

**giby-chan, StarKiss666, Denim Jean and the two guests without name: **Thanks a lot for your reviews, too! I'm really happy you all liked it so much and hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well!**  
**


	6. Mutual feelings

You people are killing me, you know that? Last chapter was like my ultimate Luffy-phantasy for this story and you guys just go and ask for **more!?** I have nothing else to give! *cries*

Well, it took me an incredible amount of effort and maybe one or two fits, but I went and tried to meet your expectations after all, which is also why this chapter took so long. I hope it came out alright and mostly of course I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Mutual_ feelings_

Nami straightened up a little before reaching to brush away the makeshift blindfold. Finally she was allowing the barely deflowered boy to take in his surroundings again –including the scolding face of the girl on top of him.

"Just look at the mess you made, Luffy..." she let out with a dramatic sigh.

It took the young pirate a little to figure out just what his Nakama was referring to, but soon his face burst into embarrassment when he looked down and beheld how his body was so oddly soiled, with some of that white mystery goo, that had seemingly just come out of his _dick,_ running down one side of his belly and dripping onto his navigator's formerly clean sheets.

She couldn't help it, it was too much fun teasing the boy! And this had been a once-in-a-life-time chance atop of that. Although truthfully there was just a little bit more to it. With Luffy's usual boldness, seeing this emotion so openly displayed on his features was a rare, if not until now impossible thing to witness, along with some other expressions and sounds that Nami had drawn from the boy this evening. They were things that only she had experienced with her captain for now and she genuinely liked the idea of having this kind of privilege with him.

It was even worth the fact that now, after that little scare, she had to find a way of getting him back in the mood. Because – all jokes aside – this little wanton show of his had actually left the young woman incredibly horny! It wasn't suprising that Luffy for his part was limp now, that was just the course of nature after all. However, knowing her captain's usual stamina plus the fact that the boy had never even touched himself before, Nami wasn't worried that he wouldn't be all _up_ and eager again with just a little bit of well-placed motivation.

The girl replaced the fake scowl with a warm smile. "Relax Luffy, I'm just pulling your leg" she taunted with a mild chuckle.

Even after her declaration the clueless pirate was still looking a bit dumbfounded, which gave the two a welcome, short break. The young navigator rubbed her legs together a little. Well, maybe that break wasn't_ all_ that welcome...

Either way Nami just reached for the scarf that was now loosely hanging in Luffy's ruffled, black hair. She pulled it away from under him carefully before using the dark cloth to gently wipe it over the toned body before her.

"Wait Nami, your clothes..."

The soiled boy quickly pushed himself to his elbows to acquire a better view of the young woman's uncharacteristic actions. Usually his navigator would beat the crap out of him for getting her stuff dirty.

"Don't worry about it Luffy" Nami hummed as she cleaned off the rest with care. "I told you I was just pulling your leg, it's really not a big deal" she reassured warmly.

Luffy didn't seem to know what to believe anymore, but sank back onto the bed with uncertain relief, absently fixing his dark eyes on the ceiling.

"So that means you're not mad?" he asked cautiously.

The mikan-haired girl tossed the soiled scarf to the side and with a content hum she lay down on the unsuspecting boy, who tensed a little at her actions. He was way too aware of the fact that the body that was pressed against his right now was also completely naked. He felt her soft breasts push against his chest and the contact of bare skin on bare skin was just incredibly nicely warm. Even with all the things that had happened until now, this was the first time that they were actually this close.

"I'm not mad" the unclothed woman purred on top of him, her eyes closed. Nami was facing to the side, one ear on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat that seemed to be growing a little faster again.

"You wanna know something Luffy? - It's a secret..." In the silence of the dim room Nami could hear hair rustle against sheets in response. She knew that she had the boy's attention.

"Our bodies aren't all that different" she went on after a little pause. "I'm pretty moist, too, you know?"

Luffy began to fidget a little underneath her now. He was obviously curious. Maybe even intrigued. At her lower belly Nami could feel a little bit of 'excitement' starting to poke at her again. If it was from their momentary closeness or from her talk, she didn't know.

"How? You don't have a dick!" she suddenly heard him blurt out, a comically sincere interest in the question, that made Nami chuckle at his newly found bluntness. She was past being embarrassed about stuff like this at this point. Luffy was just so perfectly innocent about all of this.

The orange-haired woman lay still for another minute with her eyes still closed, simply enjoying the moment before pushing herself up into a sitting position once again. Then she took her captain's hands and leaned back a little, tugging at his arms in a way that guided him to sit up along with her.

"I'll show you."

With that the aroused girl leaned back on one hand and then slowly spread her legs a bit, leaving the unknowing boy in awe at the unprotected sight of the exposed female body before him.

o-o-o

Luffy's eyes were glued to that spot between her legs that was now so fully at his view for the very first time. It made the girl in front of him blush a little - although he didn't really take notice of that.

This was so different from any body parts he knew. Even with the little light there was the young pirate marvelled at the sweet pink colour of those lips that reminded him a little of his navigator's actual ones. It made him wonder for a second if maybe he could kiss those, too. And there was indeed moisture oozing from that spot, she hadn't been lying about that! Although the liquid from the girl's body didn't seem all that white and gooey like his, it looked a little bit more clear and sleek –and somehow... tempting. All of this place was so incredibly tempting! Although he had no idea _why_ it would be tempting him or _what_ it would be tempting him to do. Luffy grew increasingly curious to find out what this part of the girl would feel like –and then cursed the fact that he hadn't known about this enticing spot earlier, when she had offered him to touch wherever he wanted. Quietly he couldn't help but wonder if maybe that invitation was still applying...

Soon his question was answered, when his tutor and learning object reached for one of his hands once again and the boy knew –well, _hoped _deeply to be right about what he _thought_ she would be doing next. Surely enough the young woman really did guide his hand to reach between her legs and within him Luffy felt excitement arise along with another certain part of his body.

Nami made his fingers brush over her lips lightly, leaving the young pirate captain a little startled when this action elicited the sweetest little moan from the girl. He would have stopped and asked if she was alright, but right now he really just wanted to be touching that place just a little bit longer. And Nami was the one doing this after all so he just figured that she would surely be fine. Probably. Maybe.

When she made him stoke her a little more firmly, Luffy was simply amazed at the feel. The tender flesh was just incredibly soft and the skin seemed rather heated and smooth from the glistening fluid that was soon coating his fingers. First the boy had just noticed this tingling sensation in his stomach once again. But at the sight and feel of how the naked girl kept caressing herself with _his_ hand, flushed and panting, her eyes closed and her trembling body at his full view, Luffy soon felt heat coming back to his face, as well as his crotch, and with every moan and every gasp that reached his ears, his newly erect member twitched in excitement.

The raven-haired boy wasn't completely sure about this, but somehow he thought that he recognised the manner in which the girl was bucking her hips against his touch with a certain need and the sounds that were drawn from her mouth. It reminded him strongly of his own earlier experience. And it made him wonder...

"Nami?"

Upon hearing her name the heated woman stopped her actions and looked at her captain, obviously a little bewildered about the fact that he would ask her something in this particular situation. Although said captain wasn't exactly picking up on that.

"If you can get moist like me, does that mean you can _feel_ the same things, too?"

o-o-o

Nami couldn't deny that she was a little surprised about the boy's question. She also couldn't deny how his consideration for her made her feel a little happy. She smiled at the raven who was staring back at her expectantly, seemingly very keen on hearing her answer.

"I told you our bodies are not that different" the girl hummed in response.

She shifted a little so that she could take away the hand she had been leaning on while still holding onto Luffy's with her other one. Then the young woman reached out for his newly standing arousal, halting just before she would touch it, which made the boy fidget impatiently upon the almost-contact that he now knew would feel really good.

"When you touch me here-"

She made him stroke her labia slowly

"It feels the same as this-"

She let her fingers trail up his shaft, making Luffy shiver from the anticipated touch.

"And when you touch me here-"

She carefully placed his index finger on her clitoris, flinching at the contact on the sensitive nub

"It feels the same as this-"

She ran a finger over his flushed glans delicately, earning herself a little gasp.

The dark-eyed boy followed her explanations with an expression of concentration mingled with awe, trying to fully grasp everything that he was taught. Then he seemed to be processing silently for a moment before a content smile spread on his face.

"Sugee! If that's how it is, I want you to feel what you did to me before, too!" he let her in on his thoughts.

This time Nami was actually laughing out; affectionately though. She honestly wouldn't have expected a man who had just found out about his own sexuality to be this concerned with someone else's. But that was perfectly fine with her. It wasn't like she hadn't been planning on attending to her own needs all along. Knowing that she definitely wanted more now, the young woman pushed his hand away from her intimacy gently, expectedly earning herself some protest from the confused boy.

"Wait, I thought this feels good. Why are we stopping?"

Nami couldn't help but feel a little bit of deja-vu at his question. A mischievous grin played along her lips before she attended to playing her part: Just like earlier this evening she placed a hand on the boy's toned chest, pushing him back onto the bed once more and this time leaned down for a little peck on his lips, before repeating her own words.

"Because there's still more –and it'll feel even better" she purred suggestively.

For a moment Nami could see Luffy's heart drop a bit at that prospect. Then he seemed to be striken with awe.

"THERE'S **STILL** MORE?!" his voice exploded through the room.

Nami could only chuckle at this sudden outbreak. She figured that there was no need to shush the boy. If their Nakama were hearing anything that came from this room, they would have already had an outranged blond kicking in the door and screaming for mutiny when her _very vocal_ captain had had that other little experience earlier.

"I'll show you how both of us can feel good like you did _together_" she explained to the wide-eyed boy, before climbing atop his unclothed form to straddle him once again. Then the girl leaned down to kiss him gently nonetheless deeply, her breasts brushing against his chest while her fingertips began to slowly ghost up and down his neck and ears, making the young pirate shudder in delight. She wanted him to relax again.

Growing more impatient herself though, Nami soon began to lower her hips carefully until she could feel that warm firmness against her lower body, the light contact making the aroused boy underneath her wince a little in their kiss. She pressed down more firmly and started rubbing herself against him, Luffy's erection pressed onto his own stomach so that she could slowly slide up and down his whole shaft, the friction smooth from slick lubrication.

First Nami felt her captain's hands shove against her a little, like he wanted to break the kiss trying say something. The mikan-haired navigator though decided that she wasn't quite fond of permitting any interruptions and from her top angle she pressed her bare body as well as her mouth more fiercely against the youth, leaving him with no place to go.

Surely enough the stimulation seemed to overpower the young man very soon. As if something suddenly snapped within him, the boy abruptly stopped his feeble struggle in favour of wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss with passionate vigour, pressing his arousal firmly against the soft flesh to intensify the sensations that were provoked by the girl's movements. He began moaning in her mouth lustfully and Nami felt heat swell inside her upon the way that her captain suddenly seemed to be completely abandoning himself to his carnal instincts. Finally she broke the kiss and drew away panting, her labia throbbing with the yearning to finally enclose that rock hard member that was still rubbing against her, both resolute and needily.

Luffy looked at her with half lidded eyes as she lifted her hips slightly to reach for his dick. Pumping him slowly she straightened his heated erection up a little before sliding just the tip between her lips, moving back and forth and covering the flushed glans in sleek lubrication. For a while Nami rocked her hips on the tip sensually without any actual penetration, as if to mentally prepare the unexperienced boy who was moaning and writhing underneath her. Yet Nami still doubted that Luffy had even the vaguest idea of what was going to happen.

It didn't matter though either way, because even from the outside her own sex was burning with desire and she thoroughly enjoyed gradually building herself up with need, just like she had done to the excited virgin before. Moaning herself, she buried her face in the panting boy's chest, her stomach fluttering furiously in anticipation and heat spreading from her pulsing labia through every fiber of her body, as a sheen of sweat began to cover her skin. Soon lust overpowered the girl and she began pushing down further with her motions, finally breaching the vague line of an actual intrusion.

o-o-o

The transition was slippery and smooth and at first Luffy didn't even notice the change, all too content in his lust-induced haze. So when after two or three shallow thrusts Nami suddenly buried him deep inside her in one sleek motion, the sensation raged through his dick so unexpectedly he could have just as well still have been blindfolded. Groaning out loudly Luffy's grip around the girl tightened, pressing her against himself fiercely as his hips bucked up to indulge in that hot tightness that had just engulfed him.

Only then did he notice the little cry from the girl and the trembling of her body. Luffy pushed the delicate form away from him instantly, looking up at his Nakama wide-eyed, who looked back at him with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry Nami, is my dick hurting you?"

Luffy took a hold of her hips to push her away and find out what just happened, but Nami's hands came down to grasp his quickly, putting a stop to his intentions.

"Wait Luffy, you're not hurting me."

"You were crying out." The young pirate captain still looked at his Nakama worriedly.

She gently placed a hand on his cheek. "That's because it feels good" Nami explained, her voice soft. "Having you inside me feels good like it feels to you being inside."

**"**_**Inside?!**_**" **the clueless boy exclaimed incredulously, pushing himself up a little to see, when Nami leaned back down to silence him with an affectionate kiss.

"Just look and relax" she hummed, her face inches from his.

Luffy looked down himself dumbfounded as the girl straightened up and lifted her hips, revealing his own hard-on for a moment before he witnessed his dick disappearing again as she pushed herself back down with a breathy moan, drawing a fierce gasp from the young pirate as well.

"Oh, f~uck!" Luffy slumped back down on the bed, all of his energy rushing to his throbbing dick, until the next moment a somewhat out of place grin illuminated his face.

"So this feels good for you, too then?" he panted, more concluding to himself than actually asking a question.

When his navigator finally began riding him in a steady rhythm the pirate captain writhed in pleasure, his own hips bucking up in time with her motions to push himself deeper into that moist heat that felt so amazing around him. The sensations were just as intense as what she had done to him before, but looking at the unclothed woman on top of him and knowing that she was enjoying this just as much, somehow it made this time even better! His eyes wandered up the slender form of the heated girl, marvelling at the seductive curves that were glistening with a sheen of sweat in the dim light, her breasts waving up and down enticingly in her body's motions. Her eyes were closed as she moaned and panted sweetly with her thrusts, strands of orange hair falling into her face where they met the colour of her flushed cheeks.

At a whim Luffy took a hold of the girl's waist and pulled himself up, making her cry out a little in pleasure at the sudden change of angle. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his enfolded her waist, both of them clinging onto the other firmly. Heat accumulated between the two as Nami picked up the pace and suddenly the young man felt her starting to quiver violently in his embrace her voice growing high-pitched in his ears.

The girl's inner walls clamped down on him desperately, making pleasure rage through Luffy's body and his grip around the girl tightened, pressing her against him fiercely as he exploded inside her in absolute bliss. Finally Luffy got to bury his face in the softness of his Nakama's breast, the girl burying hers in his dark hair as both of them rode out the last waves of their orgasms.

The raven boy was the first one to drop back onto the bed, the girl soon following as she collapsed onto his chest happily. For a while both of them just lay together, satisfied and panting, before curiosity overcame Luffy at last.

"Na, Nami? - Is this what you did before?" he asked in between pants. "It felt moist and warm - and _amazing_ - just like this - but somehow I thought it was different..."

o-o-o

Nami smirked as she lifted her head to look at Luffy. "What do _you_ think?" the girl taunted, before licking along one of her fingers seductively.

The young woman giggled as her captain's face burst into embarrassment for the second time this evening, the usually dense boy picking up on the hint immediately for once. She quickly calmed him again with a satisfied, little peck on the lips before snuggling into warm arms that came up to embrace her.

* * *

Hum, it was rather difficult for me to concentrate on both of them at the same time, but let me know what you think! Just in case you wonder, there's going to be only one more chapter from here on to wrap this up nicely.

Btw. until now "Touch" seems to be the most popular chapter _by far_. Why are you guys screaming for lemons when all that you want are limes? :p

**Now to all you lovely people that took the time to review last chapter...  
**

**JanieZ:** As always thanks for your evaluation. It actually felt more natural to me when reading it again, too. Maybe it's just a matter of experience :)

**Mankeni:** Haha, glad I was able to infect you with my fetish :D

**wolf191000: **I wouldn't consider this flaming, you're trying to give some constructive criticism and I'm thankful for your concern. Although I have to admit, that I can't really share it... Like I told JanieZ, the lemony part actually felt even rushed to me at first and so far people seem to like it in all it's detail :) Besides, this whole story was supposed to be nothing but some sweet little smut from the beginning, so after building things up for 4 chapters for the sole purpose of getting there, I guess it's only fitting to give some considerable attention to the _climax_ of the story ;) This chapter's lemons may have turned out a little 'extended' too, but I hope you liked it either way!

**Trunksmybaby:** That's why I'm glad when you people tell me what you liked (or disliked). I've actually been drawing a lot of inspiration from all of you people's reviews :) And thanks for the hint on my spelling! Of course I corrected it right away and I'm glad that I can avoid that (somewhat embarrassing) mistake in the future!

**sadbird: **Yes, I was talking about _you_ in the beginning! Well, and some others, but still :p

**Denim Jean:** Thanks a lot for your review, you're actually the first one to comment on the humour in this story :) And it's nice to meet a fellow translator! "Life is too short to learn German" - wasn't that a quote from Porson? :D Anyway, if you wanna write something in German someday, go ahead. You'll appreciate the practise and if you ever want to have something corrected, I'll be glad to do it ;)

**giby-chan: **¿Estas leyendolo con un traductor de internet? Me provoca escalos frios esa idea... Como soy traductora yo misma, voy a ver si puedo subir una versión española del fic cuando tengo un poco más tiempo.**  
**

**Darkcloud02: **I'm glad you liked the detail of the smut and that again I'm being supported by a fellow pervert. One thing though... I'm actually very female ;) Although maybe I should consider it a compliment that my smut passes for being written by a man :D**  
**

******clea everlasting, **Anon, StarKiss666, JustRegularGuy: As always, glad that all of your liked it and thanks a bunch for your reviews!**  
**


	7. Thoughts

So here you have it, the last chapter of Happiness Punch. Can't believe I'm actually done with my little baby, but at least I managed to finish it almost exactly the way that I had been planning.

Again I have to apologise for taking so long, but finals are taking up a lot of time... also I put some time into finishing the translation of **"A little bit of company"** first, so **if you like LuNa** go and** check it out!** :) Anyway, I hope that you'll like how this story finishes off. To be honest, I'm a little nervous after reading your comments and expectations :p

* * *

Chapter 7: Thoughts

Nami stirred a little, her eyes still closed. She felt the warmth of another body next to her and her fingers brushing against bare skin and firm muscle.

- Ah right... _he_ was there with her. She pulled her arm away from where it was draped over Luffy's stomach and rubbed her eyes, drowsily trying to sort her thoughts... Had they fallen asleep...?

Finally Nami noticed a gentle tug at her hair as fingers ran through orange strands affectionately while she had been sleeping.

- Wait, had_ only she_ fallen asleep?!

This didn't make any sense... Granted, Luffy was no Zoro, but still, he sure was fond of sleeping! Opening her eyes she tilted her head up to be met with the sight of a wide-awake Luffy.

"Ohayou, na" he sang as he noticed the girl being awake, directing his customary, beaming smile at her.

Nami blinked a little in surprise. She had seen this smile a thousand times, still, somehow this time it felt just... different. She closed her eyes again, snuggling up closer to the warm body next to her. Then the girl smiled mildly. It only crossed her mind for a moment, yet deep within she thought that, truthfully, she could get used to waking up to that sight in the mornings...

Her head shot back up – _Mornings?!_ Was it already morning?! Crap, was everyone awake already?

She strained her ears, trying to make out if there was any activity going on outside the door, her company observing her curiously, given that sudden start. Then Nami's attention shifted from her ears to her eyes as she finally realised that the room was still rather dark, the only light being the one of that candle that she had lit earlier. It was burned almost all the way down now, a thick ring of wax surrounding the small stub... but it was still burning. She could only have been out for two or three hours.

Relieved Nami sank back onto Luffy's stomach, the boy, who had propped himself up a little when she was asleep before, looking down at her with a vacant expression.

"Why didn't you sleep Luffy?" she finally asked through a small yawn. "This must have been boring for you."

"I wasn't bored, I was playing with your hair..." he laughed in response.

Nami felt a little smile creep over her features. That boy was such a simpleton.

"-and with your boobs" he added cheerfully, making Nami's smile morph into a small scowl.

From below she gently nudged the immodest boy's chin with her fist, in a way that expressed both irritation and affection.

"Don't play with people's boobs when they're asleep" the young woman gnarled, reluctant to believe that she really just said that.

"What's so bad about it?" he asked back as plainly as always.

A subtle smirk played along Nami's features now. "Good question" she purred ominously, before slowly running her hand down Luffy's form to reach for his crotch. "Then how would you like it if I played with _your_ private parts while _you_ were asleep?" she taunted, tugging at the limb member a little.

Luffy let the scenario run through his head, causing his face to crunch up to a sceptical frown. "That would be creepy" he finally agreed. "I don't want people touching my dick unsupervised. A man is a man!" he stated, as if that last conclusion had some kind of self-evident validity.

Honestly, Nami hadn't even heard those last words anymore. The girl had been caught a little by surprise when the object of her demonstration had suddenly stretched a bit from her tug. Experimentally she pulled on it a little more before letting it snap back to it's normal size - while Luffy seemed surprisingly unconcerned with her actions.

His powers! Somehow this little fact had completely escaped her! - Oh the possibilities... suddenly Nami felt like a little kid that had just found out about how awesome that toy underneath the tree was, but wasn't allowed to open the box and play with it before Christmas Eve. Luffy was way too new to all of this to jump him with weird experiments right away. Once he was more familiar to sex though, she would seriously have to go kinky on that rubbery ass of his!

Promptly the young woman was taken aback by her own train of thoughts. She had gone way ahead of herself! Somehow this whole incident had just happened; A spirit of the moment thing... So was she now honestly considering repeating those earlier happenings? This was not supposed to become something more frequent... was it?

Nami only snapped back when she felt a finger poke at her forehead, accompanied by the voice of the person that was momentarily consuming her thoughts.

"You're thinking" she heard him state matter-of-factly.

"U~n" Nami confirmed hesitantly, looking up at Luffy, who smiled back at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Nami felt a little warmth assault her cheeks as she looked at the boy abashed.

"Me... I mean ~ you... or, well-"

"Us" he concluded simply. Luffy's voice sounded absolutely free of doubts, although at the same time there was no audible indication that what he had just said had any special meaning to him. Then the boy suddenly laughed out. "I like that, keep up the good work!"

Nami buried her face in his stomach once more, trying to force down her blush. How could he be so carefree? She didn't even know how he felt about... anything really. She shifted her head, now facing to the side so she wouldn't muffle her voice.

"So what do you think about earlier then?"

Luffy stayed quiet for a short moment, rousing the distant impression in Nami that he was actually _thinking_, before surely enough the young pirate broke into another laughter as he answered.

"All that I know is that you're some pretty half-ass teacher!"

**"What the...?!"** Nami shot up at the comment, now sitting face to face with the boy as she looked at him with a murderous scowl. Was that ungrateful little pest actually complaining?! Before she had the chance to explode all over him though, Luffy went on, making the girl realise her mistake.

"All that we did sure felt amazing, I just still don't have a clue _what it was_ that we did... My cock seems to be knowing more than I do!" he laughed heartily.

Nami's scowl was quickly being replaced with a baffled expression as she realised that unexpectedly Luffy was absolutely right. She really hadn't done a lot of explaining... She began wondering now if he was insinuating that she should catch up with that, when the young man answered her question of his own accord.

"Well, I don't really care. Just as long as both of us are okay with it, everything's just fine." Luffy smiled at her contentedly.

Nami was certainly surprised about the boy's lack of interest in the details, still she couldn't deny that she actually felt a little relieved. She could already imagine him running around deck, telling everyone how the two had been happily 'eroused' together. So she really didn't need him to learn any more vocabulary that would leave her at a loss of explanation before their Nakama; and that would most definitely get Luffy to severely piss off the one guy that actually could (and would) starve the poor boy to death.

"Let's say that's all there is then for now." Nami looked at her captain, glad for everything to be so simple.

"I probably wouldn't understand a thing even if you explained it to me!" he laughed out in response.

The young navigator was a bit baffled from her captain's oddly accurate self-concept. Luffy was right though, if he knew all the other facts there was a good chance that his head would explode. Besides, she'd rather not have him know _everything_. That guy was unpredictable afterall! He could get amazed by the weirdest things - What if he suddenly started bugging her for a baby? The young woman felt a nasty shiver run down her spine as her mind went to dark places. When Luffy wanted something he could get really fricken persistent. Mostly when it's about a 'new Nakama'...

Maybe everything wasn't so simple afterall...

Once again Nami was only torn from her thoughts, when she felt something touch her forehead. This time it's wasn't a finger though, it was Luffy's own forehead, dark eyes staring at her brown ones from practically zero distance.

"You're thinking again."

Startled Nami drew her head away, a profound blush covering her cheeks this time.

"Stop thinking so much. It's better to listen to your gut" Luffy chuckled warmly.

"Oh yea? That's something coming from a man who's been wracking his brains for the past week, trying to avoid someone who made him feel weird."

"I wasn't wracking my brain, I was acting on instinct" he clarified simply.

"Well, your instincts suck then" Nami mocked in response, feeling a little surprised when Luffy looked actually hurt at the comment... Seemed like she hit a weak spot.

She pushed her forehead back against his, placing her hands on his cheeks comfortingly.

"All that I'm saying is that you've been avoiding me for days, when we could have done _this _all along" the girl hummed warmly before capturing his lips in an affectionate kiss.

"I guess my instincts really do suck then" Luffy finally joked as the girl drew away from him.

Nami shifted a little to let herself slump back down on the bed, lying flat on her back as Luffy directed a happy grin at her. Her captain may not be the sharpest sabre on this pirate-infested sea, but once in a while one could sure learn a thing or two from him... Following his advice she shut out all those twisted thoughts about some possible future problems; and suddenly all that remained was just her, lying on her bed naked with her captain by her side – and at this very moment this felt nothing but right.

Her hand fumbled with her blanket a little, pushing it further to the side where it had been lying wrinkled for a while now. Funny... she had been sleeping without her blanket or clothes for a few hours and she wasn't feeling cold in the least. Suddenly Nami remembered that beautifully warm evening that she had left behind when all of this idiocy began, never getting the chance to actually enjoy that wonderful weather. Not that she was gonna complain about the substitute she had gotten instead, yet it was a shame! They were on the Grand Line after all, where the weather could change from bad to worse in a heartbeat. Everyone else must have already gone to sleep by now, too.

Luffy watched curiously as Nami suddenly rolled over to climb over him and get out of her bed. Then she made her way to her closet, drawing out a sheer robe and wrapping the thin cloth around her bare body.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked curiously, just before his shorts were tossed at his face.

"Listening to my gut" Nami replied with a wink. "Com'on, let's go outside."

o-o-o

Luffy followed as he watched the girl walk outside onto the empty deck, almost resembling a ghost dancing across the ship in the bright light of the moon, the sheer robe floating from her slender form. She seemed in such high-spirits.

"Luffy" he heard her purr his name "-there's one more thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" he smiled at her warmly.

"Happiness Punch!" Nami taunted merrily as she opened her robe towards him, her pale skin gleaming white in the moonlight. She heard Luffy snigger in a familiar manner... It felt good having her captain back to his normal self.

"Shishishi, I think this 'attack' is growing on me" he replied cheekily, his trademark grin back in place.

Nami wrapped the smooth fabric back around herself before turning to the side to lean on the rail, the warm wind and the smell of the sea enveloping her once again. She didn't know what the future held for them, or if there would be a 'them' at all - but she didn't mind that. All that she knew was that, when gentle arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a cheek lay down to rest on her shoulder, this time she would truly be able to enjoy this mild summer night.

* * *

Sooo... to all those that have been waiting to see how their relationship changes now - sorry :p Truth is, I can't stand those fics where the two are doing it for the first time and suddenly Luffy's all "you wanna be my pirate queen?" I just wanted this whole thing to be as realistic as possible and seriously... who has their future with someone all planned out when they just slept with them for the very first time?

**As for my lovely reviewers:**

**ArchAngel-Kagome:** I've read some lovely fic where Luffy bites Nami because Shanks told him as a child that men 'taste' women when Makino caught him talking about sex in front of the kid. Then he's all embarrassed when Nami tells him that Shanks has been screwing with him xD Too bad I can't remember which one it was. (JanieZ found out where this came from, take a look at the reviews if you're interested :) )

**mindwalker:** ¡Gracias! Como te gustó y hablas español tal vez también te gustaría mi historia 'Un poco de compañía'. Ve a leerlo si te apetezca ;)

**Katana: **Thanks so much for that comment, it's really flattering!

**Darkcloud02: **Of course I wouldn't be offended, it's actually kind of flattering :p But girls can be perverts too (mostly fangirls xD) So now you know ;)

**JanieZ:** Always loved Luffy's innocence. Sorry to you for the relationship thing :p (You're right about the doujinshi, thank you so much :D I really loved that one, it was totally sweet!)

**giby-chan:** Bueno... eso era el último capítulo. Pero como dije, voy a ver si tendré tiempo para traducir ese fic ;) ¡Y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios en mis otro historias!

**Jess D:** Thanks for your detailed comment! I personally always had the feeling that Nami just has the most to be grateful for with Luffy, her arch still gives me the chills... Your proposal for a sequel is rather sweet, although I really haven't thought about something like that yet... Also I haven't gotten as far as the time-skip yet, so I wouldn't know how to begin something like that xD I may think about it once I saw it though :)

**soullessblackrose:** Thanks for your praise! I'm really sad, too. I still can't believe this big thing that sprawned from such an innocent little idea.

**wolf191000:** Glad you understand me now and thanks for reconsidering the issue :)

**Trunksmybaby:** Take offense? I'm grateful for the chance to improve ;)

**JustRegularGuy: **Thanks a bunch! If you're hoping to read some more LuNa, check out the translation of my Spanish one-shot. And don't forget to review ;) *absolutely shameless*

**Everyone else:** Thanks so much for your reviews and for following my story this far! Can't believe it's over now, I just hope that you all enjoyed HP as much as I did writing it! :)


End file.
